Daniel's Confused and Slightly Terrifying Novel
by Purplestar Leader of awesome
Summary: Squeal to Maria's insane and slightly hysterical novel! But this story is from Mr. King's aka Daniel's POV. Read inside for more information. R
1. Daniel The King of Midgets

A/N: YAYAYAYAYA NEW STORY!!!!! Sorry for the hold up! Okay well I would suggest if you haven't read Maria's Insane and Slightly Hysterical Novel, then go and read it before you read this, Because well this story is the squeal to that. Okay so this story is from Mr. Kings POV (I am going to call him Daniel in this).

Thanks to Skyflight Erek's Loyalty for the name Daniel.

Thanks to Kitypryde for the title Daniel's Confused and Slightly Terrifying Novel

Disclaimer: I do not own Animorphs.

* * *

Chapter One: His royal highness becomes a teacher.

(Daniel's POV)

"I'm sorry Daniel but we are going to have to let you go" My boss André said.

"WHAT?! Let me go? You can't do this I'm the general manager!" I said utterly surprised, that they would lay me off just like that. I am or was a great general manager, sure I didn't pay attention in meetings some times, but I'm only an android!

"I'm really sorry but the economy-"

I'd heard enough, I should have known. Here comes the great depression all over again! Last time I lost my job, well I guess you could say it wasn't the best experience.

As I was driving home I saw a help wanted sign at the local kindergarten.

Hummm couldn't hurt to apply, I mean I taught Pre-Algebra in 1945, so how hard could a couple of five year old be?

I parked my car, which is a beautiful new black Mercedes, and walked into the school.

There was an old lady sitting at the receptionist desk, and the walls of the kindergarten were covered in what looked like mustard, but you never know with these places….

"ummm I saw a help wanted sign out front and I was wondering if-" I started but the old woman cut me off by saying, "Oh thank God! We could use you! What's your teaching experience? Have you ever been in jail?"

Been in jail? What the heck?

"Ummm no I haven't been in jail, and I have taught pre-algebra before" I said.

Actually I have been in jail before, during the French revolution, but that's a long story.

"You'll do" she said as she started walking down the hall.

"Umm when do I start?" I asked.

"Right now." She said as she led me down the hall then opened a door, to reveale a room of screaming five year olds.

"You see the other teacher quit. The kids supposedly rolled her in meat" The woman said.

Rolled in meat?

"Wait so is that true? Did the kids really roll her in meat?" I asked.

"No of course not!" the woman said with a fake laugh.

I just stared at the kids.

We walked into the room full of screaming kids.

Man kindergarten has changed since the last time I went.

"Okay boys and girls settle down now! I have a special surprise for you all!" The woman said.

All the kids faces lit up at that magical word, "surprise".

"SUUURRRPPPRRISSE!" all the kids yelled.

"Okay the surprise is you have a new teacher, his name is…." The lady paused and quickly whispered to me, "what's your name?"

"uh Daniel King" I said.

"Mr. King!" The woman said.

"Yayayayaya a king gets to teach us!" all the kids yelled.

"Well I'll leave you to it" said the woman as she quickly escaped the room full of psycho midgets.

"So class what do you want to do?" I said.

"King" said a little kid as he bowed deeply, "I have to go poopy"

I sighed.

This was going to be a long day.


	2. Oh The Insanity Of It All!

A/N: Yay! New chapter is up! Okay so You may have already read it or not but I have posted a new story called Bitten and its awesome and the next chapter for that should be coming up soon! So please read and review!

* * *

Disclaimer: geez disclaimer people, will ya give me a break?

Chapter 2: Oh the insanity of it all

(Erek's POV)

"Mission destroy Mercedes go!" I said smiling evilly.

Don't think I'm evil or anything but Daniel is well, way to attached to his car.

And when I say attached, I mean like put a mattress on the garage floor, for it. Daniel named him Rover. Yeah it's sad.

But I am not the evil master mind behind it all. The not-so-innocent-Jenny came up with the scheme.

So here Maria and I were, standing in the parking lot of a kindergarten, were Rover- er, I mean the car was sitting.

We must have looked odd with our chain saws and pitchforks.

Then my phone rang.

I looked at my cell phone, to see a text from Daniel that said:

**Oh save me please! This class room is a torture chamber! If I do not come out alive please tell Rover that he is the best car a Chee could want!**

Yes it's sad isn't it, that none of the other Chee were willing to save Daniel, probably because he's always playing not-so-practical jokes on people all the time. The last time Daniel prank one of us, Jenny's house ended up being demolished.

"Okay let's kill this thing!" Maria said.

"OH! We should poor Mountain Dew in the air ducts!" I said.

Oh the wonders of Mountain Dew. The person who invited it should win the Nobel prize, because man is Mountain Dew not only good, but it's perfect for ruining a car.

Then Maria grabbed her pitchfork and started ramming it into the side of the car.

"ummm okay… don't you think we are going a little to far with this? I mean ruining a Mercedes is kind of, uh disturbing" I said.

"Disturbing? I haven't had this much fun since the time I helped Daniel blow up Jenny's house! Come on use your imagination!" Maria said hysterically.

Well I guess it is a lot of fun destroying non-living things. But I would rather make something then destroy something.

Then I got an awful, but brilliant and slightly devious idea. It is probably the most awesome idea in the world. Or at least pretty close.

I grabbed a can of spray paint, and started painting on a horrified face on the car. It looked like "The Scream". Then I got a big piece of rope and tied it around the car.

"What are you doing? You're ruining my wonderful job at putting mustard all over it!" Maria screamed.

I quickly logged onto the Chee-Net.

**chee-shanos: **Yo. Who wants to pretend to be a really big and strong tree?

**chee-pomley**: OH OH! I'LL DO IT! ANYTHING TO GET PAYBACK! I loved that house very dearly.

**chee-trans:** It was my house to!

**chee-pomley:** I bought it!

**chee-trans:** Well I'm your father!

**chee-pomley:** What kind of a father makes his daughter buy the house and pay the bills!

**chee-trans:** Well I was the one who employed you in the great depression!

**chee-pomley:** Well your such a idiot I can't believe you were smart enough to have a job!

**chee-shanos:** Will you guys shut up! Just one of you get over here now!

I logged of the Chee-Net.

Then a ambulance quickly pulled up. And Jenny turned her hologram back to human.

"So what do you want me to do?" Jenny asked.

"Stand over there holding the car up by the rope." I said.

Jenny walked over to the grass and turned her hologram to a tree and held the car up by the rope.

"That's awesome, it looks like it's being hung!"

I am a genius.


	3. trans fat

A/N: okay so we have a new POV, in this chapter! But most of the time its going to be from Daniel's POV. So I hope you all like this chapter!

**Thanks to all of my reviewers!**

**Thanks to Skyflight Erek's Loyalty for the names Daniel , Chee-Retep, and Chee-Shanos.**

Today for my disclamer I am going to do it in Maria style….

Disclamer: FOOL! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU THINK I OWN ANIMORPHS! SHUT UP AND GET A LIFE!

* * *

Chapter Three: trans fat

(Jenny's POV)

"JENNY! WHAT HAPPENED TO ROVER!" Daniel said storming into my house.

Ha, take that Daniel! I put an innocent look on my face.

"I dunno. I saw him hanging on that tree and I was wondering if you knew" I said, mentally smirking.

I could latterly see steam coming out of Daniel's ears.

I love annoying people. I mean after years and years of the same thing, it gets boring.

"TELL ME WHAT YOU DID TO MY CAR!" Daniel screamed.

"Whoa, calm down Daniel, your staring to sound like Maria now." I said.

"What's all this?" Said James as he walked into the room.

James or Chee-Trans, is posing as my father. Claire or Chee-Clanty is posing as my mother. And the butt of the world Pedro, Chee-Reetos is posing as my older brother.

"I think Daniel has been spending too much time around those three year olds, because he is making up crazy stories." I said.

"CHEE NAMES POMLEY!" James yelled at me.

Poor guy can't get over the past, he always demands that we should call each other by our Chee names. I mean I like my Chee name, Chee-Pomley is an awesome name, but its too formal.

"If you insist, Trans… trans fat! HA!" I said.

Get it trans fat! Like on the back of food boxes? Wow I have way to much time on my hands.

"BUT WHAT ABOUT MY CAR!" Daniel whined.

"It wasn't me; I have nothing against your car at all. We can have a funeral if it makes you feel any better." I said.

That must have settled down when because he said, "Yes, that's what we must do a funeral for a great car."

I snorted.

James glared at me.

"Well I guess I will see you all at the funeral" Daniel said as he walked out the door.

"Pomley, did you trash Retep's car?" James asked.

"Why do you care?" I asked.

"Retep is one of Ionos' s friends." James said.

"Ah, sorry Trans fat, I forgot that you were madly in love with Maria." I said smirking.

"How do you know that? I mean- I am not!" James said.

"I have my sources. And don't deny the truth." I said, remembering the time I was listening in on their phone conversation, were Maria turned him down.

"NO!" James yelled.

"Don't get mad! It's not my fault that she thinks you're a butt ball." I said.

"Just-just go away!" James said.

Like I said before, I love annoying people.


	4. Open Wounds

A/N: This chapter is dedicated to Skillet's songs "Open Wounds" and "The Last Night". R&R

**Beta Read by Skyflight Erek's Loyalty.**

* * *

Chapter Four: Open Wounds

(Maria's POV)

I stared at the note in the fridge. Yeah, weird place to put a death threat.

_I'm watching you… always watching. I would fear for your friend Erek. Tell your friend to keep his eyes open, and keep looking behind him. Cause one day I'll kill him, and then you'll be __**mine**__. Forever._

_Your beloved,_

_Edward_

And next to the note was none other than the Pemalite crystal.

_P.S._ _Now you can_ _change your programming to be like me._

I had been getting these notes for months, but never had I gotten the Pemalite crystal. Guess I'd have to find a place to dispose of it.

"What's that?" Erek asked as he walked up behind me.

"Uhhh…banana?" I said stupidly.

Personally I didn't want Erek to know that I had gotten the crystal or another note. He gets upset easily.

"That's not a banana!" he said as he tried to wrestle the crystal out of my hands.

"Drop it!" Erek said.

"NEVER!" I screamed.

Finally Erek got it out of my hands.

He unfolded the note.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Erek asked.

"Because it's not a big deal, I mean, he's dead….right?" I said.

He folded up the paper and looked me in the eyes when he said, "I've got to go."

"Okay, could you pick up some coleslaw while you're out?" I asked, but I had a feeling that he wasn't going out to Food Lion.

"Maria, I'm not going to the store. And I'm not coming back," Erek said.

"Well, I'll come with you!" I said desperately.

I couldn't let Erek leave.

"No. It's safer for you here," Erek said.

WHAT? Safer? We live in California for heaven's sakes, home of gangs, and he thinks it's safer here?

Erek started to walk out the door. I ran after him.

"Erek, I… I can't live without you!" I shouted.

Erek just kept on walking.

"What can I do to make you stay?" I yelled.

Erek turned around, like he knew he was going to break my heart by saying, "Nothing."

I just stood there like an idiot for hours. I think my hologram actually froze from shock.

(Erek's POV)

I left. I left her in the dust. Back where she would be safe. Edward was after me and as long as Maria was around me she wouldn't be safe.

So here I was, jumping trains across the country.

Do I feel bad? Yes, of course! I've just walked away from the one I loved.

I think I'll go to New York. It's a busy city, and I'll blend in.

I've had a lot of pain in my life… but this is by far the worst.

(Maria's POV) (One month later)

I stood there with a knife in my hand, cutting lines into my holographic wrist.

I watched the holographic blood drip out of the open wounds.

Why was I doing this? I don't know. Erek would've been disgusted with me if he knew. But he's been gone for a month, and no Chee can find him. He's dead. What's the point of going through the day pretending everything is okay?

I looked at my face in the mirror. I was barely recognized as myself, with all of the black make-up and dark clothes.

I put my head in my bleeding hands.

"Maria, what are you doing?" Cassie asked with wide eyes, coming into the girls' bathroom of our school.

I quickly changed my hologram to show no blood or scars.

"Nothing," I said as I quickly ran out of the bathroom.

Too late, I realized I had left behind my favorite knife for cutting myself.

Later at lunch, Cassie confronted me.

"What's happened to you, Maria? We are all upset that Erek is… gone, but you don't see us cutting ourselves," Cassie said.

"You can't stop me from falling apart, my self-destruction is all Erek's fault," I quoted from Skillet's song "Open wounds."

Cassie stared at me, horrified, "Maria, I thought you were better than this."

Then I heard my cell phone ring.

"Hello?" I said.

"Maria, I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me sometime," James asked.

"What?" I asked.

"You know, go out with me. Since Erek is dead. Well, it's a good thing you didn't really like him that much," James said.

I dropped the phone. No.

So Erek was really gone. Why? Of all people? Why Erek?

I ran back to the bathroom, where my knife was still sitting on the sink.

When I got home from school, I pulled the Pemalite crystal out of my pocket and changed my programming.

I was just about to do it. Kill myself.

I didn't see any point in living anymore.

Because I am really strong I could easily stab myself with the knife.

I don't know if God would take monsters like us androids, but it's worth a try.

I was just a millisecond away from peace when the door burst open, and Daniel screamed, "CHEE-IONOS! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU! FOOL!" he said, sounding a lot like the old me.

He tackled me and wrestled the knife out of my hands.

"Maria, why?" he asked.

"There's no point," I whispered.

He grabbed the crystal and changed my programming back.

"I'll keep this from now on," Daniel said. "You are going to stay with Lourdes while I find Erek."

I felt like a drug dealer getting caught by the police.

(Daniel's POV)

I had run halfway across the country and was still looking for Erek when I got a call from him.

"Hey, Daniel," Erek said.

"EREK! WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM, YOU MORON! WHEN I FIND YOU I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" I screamed.

"…Maria?" Erek asked.

"NO, THIS IS DANIEL! I have to take Maria's place of yelling now," I said.

"What, did she die or something?" Erek asked sarcastically, thinking that was the only reason Maria would stop yelling.

"Almost. She almost killed herself. P.S. Never buy her knives again," I said.

Silence.

"What have I done…?" Erek mumbled.

"Where are you?" I asked.

"New York City," Erek said.

"Good, I'm in Jersey," I said.

(Erek's POV)

I had finally met up with Daniel and he filled me in on all the horrors that were going on back home.

It was night and Daniel and I were walking down an ally way, when we noticed someone following us.

"Umm, is it just me, or is someone following us?" I asked, glancing behind me.

"Ha, meet your worst nightmare," said a voice coming from behind me.

Daniel and I turned around.

"Edward?" we both said in unison.

"Yep," he said, smirking.

All of a sudden I felt a rage to kill him. Worse than I've ever felt before. You always feel like a monster when your programming is changed.

I suddenly leaped and ripped Edward to pieces.

He didn't even have a chance.

He was gone forever.

(Maria's POV)

I sat crying in Lourdes's arms.

Crying is when I feel most human.

I didn't need to kill myself, I was already dead.

I never thought I would end up being friends with Lourdes.

All of a sudden the door banged open.

"EREK!" Lourdes said, jumping up.

I just sat there. Erek wasn't here.

"Maria!" said a voice that sounded a lot like Erek's.

So this is hell. Where you are tortured by the ones you loved.

Crayak was tricking me again.

I got up and turned my back to the sound of That voice.

"Maria?" said the voice.

"No. I won't believe any more of your tricks, Crayak!" I said.

"Maria, it's me!" said the voice, coming closer.

"No," I said simply.

Erek was not back.

"What can I do to show you it's me?" said the voice.

I didn't answer. There was nothing.

"Erek" grabbed me by the shoulders and turned me around.

He stared into my eyes, and then pulled me closer till I could feel my lips touching his.

My Erek was back.


	5. Flashbacks and Fire wheels

A/N: OMG! Okay so I am really pleased with this chapter, because at first this was just going to be a transition chapter, but I decided to end this with a cliff hanger! So this chapter is very important to the next one, and some of these let's say advents will have to do with the thickening plot. Dun dun dun duh!

* * *

Chapter five: flashbacks and fire wheels

(Daniel's POV)

"They are such a cute couple" Lourdes said.

I snorted.

"_Cute?_ How can Maria and Erek be cute? Put together they are death itself." I said.

It had been three days since the big incident, and Lourdes, Jenny, and Claire had been talking everyone's ears off about how great it is that Erek and Maria are now together. I mean what the heck?

"Oh come on their perfect for each other." Lourdes said.

I almost choked.

"Wow. Lourdes I am sorry to tell you this but they are complete opposites!" I said.

"So, but why do keep freaking out over this, I mean, it's not like they've ever done anything bad to you" Lourdes pointed out.

FLASH BACK: Germany, 1600's Easter.

It was 1601 and I had just come back from the Easter celebrations with my friends.

As I was walking to a big bonfire that was going to be held at Jenny's house, I heard screaming and shouting as a fire wheel, which is a wheel stuffed with straw set on fire the rolls around the farmland on Easter, to celebrate fertility of the fields, was rolling down a hill with Maria shouting; "Faster you darn wheel! Squash him like a bug!" and Erek running slightly in front of the burning wheel.

Then Erek's shirt caught on fire.

"Yes! Yes! Burn him! Burn him!" Maria shouted.

Erek quickly ripped his shirt off as he jumped into the pound.

"Hey, isn't that your brother? He's cute!" my girlfriend said.

I slapped my hand on my head.

"Aw, poor thing has burns. Don't just stand there Daniel, help your poor little brother." She said.

I screamed mentally.

END OF FLASH BACK!

FLASH BACK: London, England 1334

It was 1334, and the Black Death also known as the Bubonic Plague had broken out over England and the air was filled with the foul smell of death.

My fellow Chee, some humans, and I were hiding inside Jenny's house hoping to escape the virus.

We were all sitting in the kitchen when we heard a bang on the door.

"Who is it?" Erek asked walking towards the door.

"It's me, Maria. Let me in!" Maria screamed from the other side of the door.

Erek opened the door, and immediately Maria fainted into Erek's arms.

"What's wrong?" Asked a human named Charles.

"IT'S THE PLAGUE!" I shouted as I noticed the black spots on Maria.

"Hurry, We must dispose of her!" Shouted another person.

Now this was freaking me out, I mean I've been scared in my lives before, but the Plague is a horrible thing.

"Erek, are you okay?" asked Jenny as she looked over to Erek who was slowly turning pale.

Erek suddenly fell to the ground, and started to wheeze.

"BLAST! WE ARE ALL GOING TO DIE!" I screamed.

I was too young to die. Well not really, compared to humans I'm old but still…

Jenny leaned over and whispered, "Daniel, you idiot, you can't get it!"

I turned red.

"Yeah I knew that I was just playing along." I said.

END OF FLSH BACK

"So, they embarrassed you a few times" Lourdes said.

" A few? A FEW? I THINK NOT!" I said.

"Okay a lot. But they are still cute together." Lourdes answered.

"Sure. Whatever you say." I said.

"Daniel, you know nothing about love" Lourdes said bitterly.

Ummm, okay, so maybe I'm not a expert but still she didn't have to be so rude.

Then I remembered a certain incident, a horrible one.

"Lourdes, it wasn't my fault!" I said.

"Daniel" Lourdes said softly, "I hope you know you broke her heart, and you'll never be able to fix it."

I almost never have pain at memories, but this one brought back pain, maybe because it replays itself every day.

* * *

A/N: As Riza-San would say…. CLIFFIE! Who's heart was broken? What will the Animorphs think about Erek being back? And will Marco get a motorcycle? Wait….what? Never mind. Tune in next chapter to find out!


	6. Broken

A/N:Okay first I must say thanks to Adam Lambert (from American idol) and his awesome song he sung last week "Mad World" and Skillet "Falling Inside the Black" , because I was listening to it when I was writing this chapter. Yayaya! Okay so this chapter is VERY dramatic (well not as much as chapter four, but it's still dramatic). And thanks to all of my reviewers (Riza-san, Kitypryde, and Skyflight Erek's loyalty) sorry I haven't replied to all of your reviews!

**IMPORTANT!: Okay so I put in chapter three that James and Daniel are posing as brothers? Well I changed it so they are not related. **

Disclaimer: How many times do I have to say I don't own Animorphs????

Thanks to Skyflight Erek's loyalty for the names Daniel, Chee-Shanos, and Chee-Retep.

* * *

Chapter Six: Broken

(Jenny's POV)

**You have logged onto the Chee-Net. **

**Chee-Pomley: **Wazup peeps

**Chee-Trans: **Hello Pomley

I grimaced, James kind of freaks me out sometimes. I mean you would be freaked out if you knew what he did in 1832…

**Chee-Pomley: **Hey Trans fat!

**Chee-Trans: **shut up

**Chee-Pomley: **:P

**Chee-Trans: **Hey remember back when you and Retep were dating?

I gritted my teeth, the time I dated Daniel is something I would rather not be reminded about.

**Chee-Pomley: **uh yeah

**Chee-Trans: **you guys dated for a while, 1320-1776?

See this is what I mean by being a freak, I mean who remembers how long Daniel and I dated, well other than me.

**Chee-Pomley: **yep

**Chee-Trans: **It's a shame you broke up with him…. You should get back together.

I closed my eyes. I did not break up with him. He broke up with me once he met Lourdes in 1776, but I made it look like I broke up with him. The thought, of that day (July forth to be exact) still haunts me. I loved him. And I…. I still do. I hate… I hate seeing him fall more in love everyday with my best friend. It's… very painful.

**Chee-Pomley: **HA! Lol, you are too funny. No I'm over him; he was SO not my type.

**Chee-Trans: **Well if Lourdes ever brakes up with him (or visa versa) tell her I'm always here.

First Maria, now Lourdes? What the heck is wrong with this guy!

**Chee-Pomley: **Sure……. Well got to go! I think my math teacher is calling my name.

**You have logged off the Chee-Net.**

"Miss Jenny? You have been excused from school, someone called, said there was an emergency." My teacher Mr. Fink said.

I walked out of my classroom to find Erek and Maria waiting for me.

"Hey guys. What's wrong?" I asked getting one of those weird vibes.

Erek looked concerned as he said, "Daniel was pretending to be one of the hosts to a Yeerk in the peace core, and well they have him captured in a burger king, and he is surrounded with Hork-Bajir and dracon beams."

I gulped, and tried to not sound or look concerned as I said, "Idiot. Well does Lourdes know?"

Erek looked at me funny.

"Yes. Now, if we want to actually save him maybe we should get going!" Maria said.

We quickly changed our holograms to look like police cars as we drove towards Burger King.

"Now here's the plan, we change our holograms to look like dogs, then barge in and try and save Daniel." Erek said.

"Umm did you have Mountain Dew today? DOGS, EREK? IS THAT THET BEST YOU COULD COME UP WITH? WHY CAN'T THE ANIMORPHS DO SOMETHING?" I shouted.

I don't normally shout at people, but this was a very important mission, and if anything went wrong well, let's just say we would all be toast.

"They are on another mission. And yes I did have Mountain Dew today" Erek said.

So we changed our holograms and snuck into the Burger King, were we saw poor innocent humans, Hork-Bajir and Daniel.

"Dude! Can you just chill!" Daniel was saying as he slowly backed away from Hork-Bajir.

The Hork-Bajir muttered something then, just about as they were going to shoot Daniel with the Dracon Beam I did something I shouldn't have. I jumped in front of Daniel, and the beam hit me. And everything went black.

I don't know how long I had been out, but all of a sudden I felt an electric charge go threw me.

I opened my eyes. All of my Chee friends were staring at me all except…

"Where's Daniel?" I asked.

Everyone exchanged glances.

"He's okay right?" I asked worriedly.

"Uh, he went out to dinner with Lourdes." Erek said.

HE WENT OUT TO DINNER? AND DIDN'T EVEN STAY TO SEE IF I WAS OKAY? I SHOULD HAVE LET THAT BEAM KILL THAT JERK!

And of course I had to pretend I didn't care at all because then everyone would think I still loved him. But that act didn't work out so well.

"Oh umm-well I should probably get going to my umm music class" I lied.

So I went home. And started packing my stuff.

I can't believe he didn't even care if I was okay or not, I saved him, and he didn't even care if I was fine or not! I gritted my teeth as I grabbed a lamp and threw it on the ground.

I couldn't stay here anymore. I can't take it any longer. The only person I told that I was leaving was Erek, he I could trust.

I grabbed my stuff and headed out to the garage were Rover was sitting.

I had decided to fix Rover after I ruined him. I was planning on giving him back to Daniel, but instead I changed my hologram to look older, I mean cops would more likely pull over a sixteen year old rather than a thirty year old, and I wanted to get out of here as fast I could.

I jumped into the car and drove. I don't know how long it was till my car ran out of gas on the highway.

I pulled over to the side of the highway and leaned my head against the steering wheel.

I felt a holographic tears start to poor out of my face.

I was ruined. He didn't even care about me anymore.

I cried for hours I don't know how long it was till I heard the car door open and someone slide into the seat next to me. It was probably Erek, because the person didn't say anything.

Eventually Erek pulled me into his arms and I choked everything out, "I… still love Daniel, and (sob) doesn't (sob) care (sob) about (sob) anymore!"

I looked up expecting to see Erek's face but it was…

"D-Daniel?" I choked.


	7. Falling apart

A/N: Okay so people please don't pound me into the ground… but the ending of the chapter is…different then you would have thought…. But don't worry, the universe will be back in store soon (or at least in the next couple chapters)

* * *

Chapter Seven: Falling apart

(Jenny's POV)

"Daniel, I-I thought that…" I stammered.

I was so embarrassed that Daniel had heard my confession.

He sighed and said, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry for doing this to you. I ruined you."

I just stared at him.

We drove back in a VERY awkward silence.

I was upset, I didn't know what to do or say.

We stopped in front of my house and Daniel and I got out of Rover.

"Look" Daniel said as he leaned against the car, "I am at a loss of words at the moment, and I'm sure you are too, so could we just talk about this later?"

"Fine" I said.

And Daniel drove off.

I changed my hologram and headed inside.

(Daniel's POV)

Once I got home I found Erek laying on the couch with the remote in one hand and a liter of Mountain Dew in the other.

"So, what's the drama now?" He asked sitting up.

I sighed.

"She is… broken. I can't believe I did this to her. " I said.

"Well what did you tell her?" Erek asked.

"That we would talk later" I answered.

Suddenly Erek got a evil smile on his face and said, "Tell me Daniel, how do you feel about this?"

I rolled my eyes.

"The problem is, is that I still love her. Do you know what I mean?" I said.

"I see. Well I can't tell you who to love."Erek said.

I closed my eyes. I don't know what to do. There is always a point in my lives were I have to do something, but I don't know what to do.

"I can't believe…I never thought I could've caused this much pain for someone…the look on her face, was heartbreaking, I don't know what to do or say." I said more to myself then Erek.

"By the way Lourdes needs to talk to you…. She's in the kitchen." Erek said.

I gulped.

I walked into the kitchen to see Lourdes sitting at the table.

"Daniel, you need to do something" She said.

"I know, but what can I do to make things better." I asked.

She smiled sadly, "I love you Daniel, but I can't bear to see my best friend suffer like this."

(Jenny's POV)

"POMLEY WHAT DID YOU DO TO THE TV!" James screamed at me.

"Oh let my fix it for you your highness" I said as I worked over to the static TV, and smashed it to bits.

James just stared at me.

"My-My TV!" He stammered.

I just walked passed him. And went down to the Chee Park, the only place I could be my true self.

Luckily no one was down there, so I changed my hologram to my "Sad Jenny" or Erek calls it "Unemployed Jenny" because this is how I looked in the great depression, sad, depressed, upset, and other word that could describe the agony I was in right now.

I sat against a tree and closed my eyes. Maybe I would wake up and all of this would just be a dream.

The heard his voice, "Jenny?"

I opened my eyes to see Daniel.

I stood up.

Daniel walked closer to me, and softly kissed me on the lips.

"What the heck?" I asked confused.

"Jenny, I'm sorry I did this to you, but I'm here for you now" He said.

I smiled, It was the first time I felt truly happy in a long time.


	8. Geewilckers!

A/N: Okay so believe it or not but I had a hard time writing this chapter. I so badly wanted to do a very dramatic chapter! Lol. But I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Chapter Eight: Geewilckers

(Erek's POV)

"Erek King? Can you play the Celtic fiddle?" Asked my band teacher Ms. Hank.

"Uh…Yeah…sure. I can try" I said.

It was the end of the school year party, were all of our parents and relatives come and see what we've done. For example, my band class was having a miniature concert.

I started to pick up the fiddle but stopped when I saw the look on Maria's face. Yeah she was glaring at me.

"Excuse me, but I don't think Erek is good enough to play first fiddle, let alone have a solo!" Maria said as she walked over and grabbed the fiddle from my hands.

"How about you two have a competition, a showdown, and whoever is better gets the part" Ms. Hank said.

"Erek, you can't even play the fiddle." Maria whispered to me.

I grinned.

"Yes, remember in 1854?" I whispered back.

Maria raised her eyebrows.

Okay, maybe I only played once at a barn dance, and maybe I stunk, but still….

Maria started to play a Irish dance tune called An Dro. I almost died of boredom, I mean Maria is a great at playing at playing the Celtic fiddle, but I guess you could say I would've chosen to play something, uhh more rock-ish.

"Erek it's your turn." Said Ms. Hank

I grabbed the fiddle and held it like a guitar. Yes I know how you are supposed to hold a fiddle, but I want to change things up a bit.

I started strumming the guitar-I mean fiddle.

"STOP! STOP!" Screamed my teacher.

I looked up at her with a innocent look on my face.

"Was I playing it wrong?" I asked.

"Uhhh-never mind" she said as she walked away.

Once Maria, Jenny and I walked out of the band room, we all started creaking up.

"Erek, that was a joke right?" Maria laughed.

"Uhhh- yeah of course it was a joke!" I said.

When we arrived in the gym, Daniel was waiting for us. And umm well…..

"Uh Jenny, I can't believe you are dating him." I said as I stared at Daniel.

Daniel was standing in the gym fully dressed except for one thing, his pants, and instead he was wearing boxers with hearts on them.

"Umm Daniel? Do I want to know why you aren't wearing any pants?" Jenny asked.

Daniel suddenly got a horrified look on his face as he looked down at his boxers.

"Geewilckers!" Daniel screamed as he darted for the door.

He didn't get too far before he ran into Chapmen.

"Hello Daniel, what are you doing here?" Chapmen asked.

Then he looked down at Daniel's boxers and added, "Without your pants…"

"Uhhhhh, look! A hundred bucks!" Daniel yelled, and the moment Chapmen turned his back, Daniel ran out the door.

"Not weird at all." I said.

"What's not weird at all?" asked Lourdes as she walked towards us dragging a trashcan a mop behind here.

"Daniel. He was putting on a show for us." Maria said.

"Okay… Hey guess what! I'm the new janitor!" Lourdes said excitedly.

"You couldn't have found a better job, then a janitor?" Maria asked.

"Hey! I think it's a great job for someone living out of a cardboard box!" Lourdes said.

Yeah, my life is not weird at all.


	9. The Proposals

A/N: Wow I haven't updated since April I believe, my apologies. But I hope this chapter makes up for it, and if it doesn't, well a little constructive criticism never hurt anyone. Also this **chapter skips maybe Seven years from the last**, so they would be about 23.

* * *

Chapter Nine: The Proposal

(Erek's POV)

**SEVEN YEARS LATER**

I gulped. I've been terrified before in my life, very, very, very, terrified, but never this scared in my whole life. I had already been disastrous trying three times before this, this was it. I took a step forward, the spot light shone in my eyes.

I cleared my throat.

"Umm Hi!" I said timidly into the microphone.

Attempt number one:

"So when are you going to propose to Maria?" Daniel asked.

I smiled, "Well I was planning on asking her to dinner tonight."

Daniel chuckled.

"What?" I asked.

"It's nothing, just a inside joke…" Daniel answered back.

"Sure it is." I answered wearily.

"Soo where are you taking her?" Daniel asked curiously

"The Dining Room"

"Nice"

&&&

"Hey Maria!" I said anxiously running my hand through my brown hair.

"What's up?" Maria's voice asked through the other end of my cell phone.

"Hey I was wondering if you wanted to go out to eat tonight. Say maybe about five?" I asked.

"Five? Erek, you can't eat at restaurants at five!" Maria said.

"Since when can't you eat at restaurants at five?" I asked quizzically.

Maria was silent for a moment.

"Erek do you even know what time it is?" Maria asked.

I looked at the watch on my hand.

"Oh. Its midnight isn't it?" I said.

"Yes, good job wittle Erek" Maria teased.

"Well I- I uh guess I'll err see you tomorrow." I said.

"Yeah see ya." Maria said as she hung up the phone.

………………………………..

"Hi, er- I'm Erek King. Oh by the way Sting I'm a big fan."

……………………………………

Attempt Two:

"This is a nice boat isn't it?" I asked Maria.

We were on a sail boat for the day. The sea was calm; the sun was setting perfect timing for a proposal.

"Yup, it certainly is." Maria answered.

I knew this was the time, it was now or never; "Maria, will you m-"

"Hey Erek! Want some crab cakes?" Daniel interrupted.

I glared at Daniel.

"Oh, I interrupted something, didn't I?" Daniel said apologetically

I nodded, signaling Daniel to leave.

He turned around grinning like a fool and left.

"As I was saying, would you, Maria m-"I started to say but stopped short when some random person, I don't know who, ran over and barfed all over me.

Well this certainly wasn't going well.

…………………………………………………………

I looked out into the audience. Daniel, Lourdes, Jenny, and Maria all came with me to the Police concert with me; little did they know what I was going to do. Not going to let some kid barf on me now!

…………………………………………………….

Attempt Number Three

"So, how did it go Erek?" Daniel curiously asked me.

"It didn't go." I said as I slammed the front door. "I lost the stupid ring."

Daniel snickered.

"Oh shut up! At least I haven't gone through 523 rings!" I said irritably.

"Well-well it's not my fault I keep forgetting were I put them all. Maybe next time I'll just ask Lourdes, without a ring, she'll understand." Daniel muttered to himself.

A sat down at the table and chugged a litter of Mountain Dew.

"I think it might have fallen in my car engine."

………………………………………………………………..

"Anyways, I'm Erek King, and I have to ask a question."

I got down on my knee.

"Maria, will you marry me?"


	10. Jail Birds

A/N: Thanks for all of the great reviews! Now this chapter has a little of alcohol reference, so please do not offended in any way with this chapter, I highly doubt it will but just in case. R&R!

* * *

Chapter Ten: Jail birds

(Maria's POV)

I had never felt happier in my life, nothing pleased me more then being able to say Erek was my fiancé. So here we were, Erek and I, with Daniel, Jenny, and Lourdes help planning our wedding, which would be held in august.

We only had just one problem… what church to do it at.

"St. Johns!" I shouted.

"But I'm not catholic!" Erek protested.

"To bad, you can live with it." I argued.

Erek crossed his arms.

Then I had an idea; I let holographic tears well up in my eyes, "Pleeease Erek, please, it was always my mother's wish I was married in a old Catholic church like St. John's"

Erek's face softened, he took my hand in his, "Whatever you want…wait you don't have a mother!"

I quickly changed the subject, "So now that we have our church, we should probably decide what food we want."

"Mountain Dew" Erek suggested.

"Humm I think champagne would be nice." I said.

"Yeah but it's a little, sophisticated don't you think?" Erek said.

"And what's wrong with that?" I asked angrily.

"Guys could we do this later, we're going to be late for our dress fittings." Lourdes said.

"Alright, its champagne then" I said.

"Mountain Dew."

"Champagne"

"Mountain Dew!"

"Champagne!"

"Mountain Dew!"

"Beer." Daniel interjected.

We both looked at him.

"What, beer is good!" Daniel said.

Everyone just stared at Daniel.

"He has a point" Erek said.

I just rolled my eyes.

……………………………………

Lourdes and Jenny were going to be my bridesmaids, so we all went to "Lily's Wedding and Special occasion's dresses".

Lily's was a big white and pink store with dresses hanging everywhere.

"Hello darlings, you must Ms. Maria Strangfos?" asked a blonde woman.

"Yes." I said.

"So what type of wedding dress are you looking for Ms. Maria?" Lily asked.

"Well, you see money is no object for me, so the best." I said boasted, just a little.

"Oh really?" Lily said raising an eyebrow, "Well, yes of course we'll get you the best, but your choices may be a little limited."

"Limited?" I asked, suspiciously

"Yes, you will probably need one of the larger dresses." Lily said.

I turned around to Lourdes and Jenny, "Did she just say what I thought she said?"

"Maria, maybe we should go." Lourdes suggested.

"NOW IF YOU DON'T GET MY THE BEST, AND I'M TALKING ABOUT ABSOLUTE BEST, I WILL MAKE YOU WISH YOU WERE NEVER BORN, DO YOU HEAR ME LILY? BECAUSE I DON'T THINK YOU DO! YOU MAKE ME SICK" I screamed.

Lily cringed, and said "Y-yess Ma'm w-wil do ma'm."

I grinned evilly.

* * *

"Do you think this tuxedo makes me look fat?" Asked Daniel.

I looked at Daniel's pink tuxedo and sighed, "Daniel, that's the wrong tuxedo"

"Oh, good, because I really do think it makes me look fat." He said.

Suddenly my phone rang.

It was Maria.

"Hello?" I answered.

"I'm in jail, that stupid scum eating r-"

"WHAT? You're in jail?" I screamed

"Yeah and you would think they would have better cells, here but they still are the same as they were in 60's. And get this Erek, the morons that work here call themselves police officers, all they do is sit around playing with their handcuffs, idiots." Maria said angrily.

"Wh- what did you do?" I whispered.

"Oh, nothing big, I just stole some dresses from Lily's. You know your income last week was 99.5 % less then it was l the week before. I'm sorry to say this Erek but I think we might go bankrupt." Maria said conversationally.

I grimaced, a reenactor's pay check isn't a lot, I know I have millions of dollars from over the years but I would rather not use them unless for an emergency , and we were already using some of that money for the wedding.

"Okay…I'm coming to get you, but we are going to do this my way, got it?" I said.

"Okay." Maria said.

I shut my cell phone.

I turned around to see Daniel posing in the mirror and quietly singing "I'm too sexy" to himself.

"Sorry to interrupt your err- concert Daniel, but we are going to have to break, Jenny, Maria, and Lourdes out of jail." I smirked.

"How did they- wait I probably don't want to know do I?" Daniel said.

* * *

"Soda-Freak to Mercedes-Man, do you read me Mercedes-Man? Over?" I said into my two-wave radio.

"I read you Soda-freak. Are you sure this is a good idea? Err- I mean should we abort this mission? Over." Daniel's voices said from the radio.

It was later that night, Daniel and I decided that if we were going to get them out of jail- in which we did debate leaving them there all together or not, but Maria would drink our blood,( if that was possible) if we didn't get them.

"Negative. We stick to the mission. Now remember, we climb through the window, brake Maria, Jenny, and Lourdes out, and make it look like the whole thing never happened." I said strategically.

"Umm Soda-Freak, why are we talking on these when we are standing right next to each other? Over." Daniel said.

"Cuz, it's cool." I said.

We walked around the police building until we found the window near the cell that Maria, Jenny, and Lourdes were in.

I jumped through the open window with ease.

I landed silently in the room, were a officer was snoring, a newspaper in his hands.

"Erek!" Coursed Jenny, Maria, and Lourdes.

I picked the lock on the cell, I used to be a lock smith back in Paris, France 1796.

Suddenly Maria did something unexpected, she screamed.

I put my hand over her mouth, "what the heck are you trying to do?"

The officer awoke.

"THE PRISONERS ARE ESCAPING! " He screamed.

"Making things more interesting, what does it look like?" Maria said answering my question.


	11. The Wedding

A/N: Okay so I couldn't contain myself as I wrote this I was well- my parents thought I had gone crazy. Anyways I hope you love this chapter! Sadly the next chapter is going to be the last chapter of this story….but don't worry there's going to be a squeal.

* * *

Chapter Eleven: The Wedding

(Erek's POV)

It was the day, not just any old day, THE DAY.

It was about an hour or so before the wedding, I had just put on my tux, which I thought looked very awesome on me, indeed. I was just waiting for Daniel.

Were the heck was he?

Suddenly Daniel burst into my apartment. He had circles under his eyes and his tie was in a knot.

He abruptly fell dramatically on the floor.

"Erek! I can't do this! I can't go through with this!" Daniel screamed.

"Go through with what?" I asked.

He jumped up, "The wedding! I can't do it! I'm not ready for this!" He yelled.

If I could've I would've slapped Daniel, idiot.

"Daniel, you're not the one getting married." I sighed.

"Oh, Yeah, your right! Sorry about that. Well that's a good thing because you know marriage is forever, and by forever I mean the rest of your life, even if you guys plan to get divorced you will always have that hanging over your head, well I'm glad it's you not me." Daniel rambled.

I laughed nervously, "Ha ha, you make this sound like it's some sort burden?"

"Well I think it is, but if you ask Lourdes she'll just tell you it's a gift. Blah." Daniel replied.

Suddenly the phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered.

"EREK! You're going to be late if you don't hurry up!" Maria screamed into the phone.

"M- Maria?" I stuttered.

"Yes? Erek what's wrong?" She said.

"I- I can't do this." I said.

"Do what?"

"The wedding."

Maria was silent.

"EREK KING! YOU BETTER NOT BE JILTING ME!" She screamed.

I don't know what was wrong with me, maybe being single for centauries have gotten to my head.

"It's over, Maria I can't do this." I said.

All I could hear on the other end well was a mix of sobs and cursing.

I hung up the phone, and turned around to see Daniel behind me.

"Way to go, you're a real man. You don't need her." Daniel said.

"She's out of my life." I said first happily.

It dawned on me, what had I done? She was out of my life!

"She's out of my life!" I said in a hollow whisper.

Suddenly Lourdes burst into the room, "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE DANIEL?!"

"What did I do!?" Daniel asked perplexed.

"You put the idea of freaking out in Erek's head!" Lourdes bellowed.

"Sorry."

"Oh you're going to be sorry. Erek come with me please."

* * *

I sat on the floor in my long white wedding dress, sobbing my heart out.

"He- he doesn't love me." I whispered to myself almost hysterically.

Suddenly Lourdes burst into the room dragging a pain stricken Erek.

"Maria" He said kneeling on the ground next to me, "I'm so sorry, I really do love you, I really do want to get married, I dunno, I guess I just got freaked out of my mind for a second." He said.

I looked into his eyes.

"I love you too." I said.

"Okay, great everyone's happy! Let's get this show on the road! By the way where's Jenny?" Lourdes asked.

"I Dunno, she'll show up for the reception for sure, but the weddings gong to begin any second." I said.

Lourdes looked uncertain but agreed that we should probably start.

* * *

The wedding and reception was held in a old barn decorated with white paper lanterns and cherry blossoms.

I walked down the aisle (or whatever you want to call it) to a slow violin solo.

It felt real, like a real wedding, not just some act, like the ones Erek and I had been putting on for years.

"Maria Strangfos, will you take Erek as your husband, through sick and-"

"Shut up, just get on with it already, Yes, I do." I said a little irritated.

"Well then. Erek King will you take Maria as you wife?" The Pastor asked.

"I do." Erek said smiling his cute crooked smile.

"You may now kiss the bride."

Erek softly kissed me, as applause broke out from the crowd.

* * *

Later when we were dancing I put my head on Erek's shoulder as we swayed to the music.

"I love you." I whispered.

Erek looked into my eyes lovingly, "You don't know how long I've been waiting for you to say that."


	12. The Demonic Purse

**A/N: Gosh, so sorry I haven't updated in a while! Well sadly this is going to be the last chapter of this story…. But don't worry I am diffidently going to make a sequel, so the awesomeness of Erek can be continued. Hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it!**

**Thanks to:**

**All my reviewers!**

**AND…..**

**Skyflight Erek's Loyalty**

**Riza-san**

**KityPryde**

* * *

Chapter Twelve: The Demonic Purse

(Erek's POV)

Mount Everest, to most people it would be great accomplishment to climb to the top, for Maria and I, not much of a big deal.

I looked up at the big snow covered mountain, remembering back in the good old days when it was covered in magma.

We had been hiking a little faster than the average human pace, for about two hours.

I looked over at Maria whose hologram's face had turned red, and was dragging her small coach purse in the snow.

"Do you want me to carry that Maria? It looks so heavy I can't possible live with myself if I knew you were struggling with that." I teased her.

She glared at me and said, "Its heaver then it looks."

"Surrre." I chuckled.

She stopped walking. "I bet you ten grand that you can't carry this purse without being eaten by it at least once." Maria said.

Eaten? Ha. Ten grand is worth it.

"Okay, give it to me." I said reaching out for the purse.

She gave me the purse, and my knees buckled under the intense weight. Maria smirked, "What too heavy for a big manly man like you? Oh I am disappointed in you Erek King."

"I- s'not h- heavy." I said as I walked faster.

A couple of minutes later I felt something….something moving from inside the purse.

At first I ignored it, just thinking my imagination was getting to me. Suddenly the purse swung upward and "punched" me in the face; the force was so strong that I fell backwards into a tree.

Maria just smirked at me.

I stared horror stricken at the purse that was latterly bouncing away.

"Well don't just sit there, go get my purse." Maria demanded.

I jumped up running after the bouncing purse.

The purse stopped bouncing and as I went to pick it up a rabid looking squirrel jumped out of the purse and onto the top of my head making freaky snorting sounds.

"What the he-"I started but Maria cut me off by running over and dethatching the squirrel from my head, as she cooed, "Aw, wittle Vlad wanted to come didn't he? Don't worry Vlad, Erek won't hurt your little cute rabid self."

My eyes widened in horror as I realized Daniel was right, marriage makes people mad- oh wait Maria has always been mad.

"Since when have you had a rabid pet squirrel?" I asked.

"I found him in the airport in England." Maria replied.

I slapped my forehead.

"By any chance do you have mountain dew in your purse?" I asked hopefully.

"Yes, I actually do." She said as she stroked the rabid squirrel as if it was a kitten.

I opened her purse, it was dark and I couldn't see the bottom of it, which frightened me greatly.

Taking a deep breath I stuck my hand into the purse. I grabbed onto something that felt like raw meat, and got a few snake bites on my hand but eventually found the Mountain dew, and took a big swig.

Yumm.

Maria held out her hand expectantly.

"What?" I asked.

"Ten grand." She answered smugly.

"It didn't eat me!" I protested.

"Not yet." She answered.

I rolled my eyes.

Suddenly the purse grumbled, yes it grumbled, just like one of those old guys you hear in the super market trying to decide between Hamburger Helper or liver and onions.

I kept my mouth shut; I wasn't going to just give up ten grand because a purse was grumbling.

"Well this is nice, me, you… and the purse." I shouted over the grumbles of the purse.

Maria looked worriedly at the purse, "It sounds like its hungry." But at that same moment the purse jumped, yes it jumped, on top of my head and tried to eat me! Of course it didn't really eat me, because it's a purse, but it took about fifteen minutes for me to pull it off my head.

"Aw, it didn't digest you…" Maria said disappointedly.

I smiled, "Ten grand. You owe me."

Maria grabbed the purse from me and pulled out a credit card and gave it to me.

"I don't want your credit card, it was ten grand remember?" I said.

"You can spend ten grand on the card, and it's not mine." She said smugly.

* * *

"Then who's is it?" I asked.

"Hello, Daniel King speaking how may I help you?" I said into the receiver.

"Mr. King this is SunTrust bank, it seems that your credit card is maxed out."

"WHAT?" I screamed, I had always been good with spending money.

"Yes sir, your last purchases cost ten grand, sound familiar?"

I nearly choked on the thought of spending ten grand. Who? Who could've done this?

Wait- Erek.


End file.
